The legend of the Parralax: intermagical warfare
by OneToBeFeared
Summary: Spyro is relaxed. Cynder has newfound powers. Flame has problems. Ember is dead. With a new age comes a new generation. With no war, but the peace cannot last. Sacrifices will be made. Relationships begun, and beneath it all, a hidden inter-dimensional gate that goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1 prologue

Pain. A subtle, yet excruciatingly noticeable emotion that we all know hurts. For obvious reasons. Yet to this dragon, pain was merely a thing of the past, all he felt was a nerve being crushed, but not pain. Truly a strong dragon, he fought valiantly with all he had. Many injuries had been sustained, as he was covered in scars, cuts, wounds and the like. But he couldn't stop now, not after what he had been through. Not after what he had dealt with. He had come too far to die now. After single-handedly taking out half o the grublins invasion party, he would by no means back down. In the last raiding party he occurred, he lost his mate and hatchlings to them. Never again. Never would he allow these minuscule and mutated animals attack and destroy the things he loves. He would fight to his dying breath, which was by no means coming any time soon. Dodging slightly to the left, Dimitri easily avoided a spear thrust, quickly grabbing the spear and swinging it around, creating a large area the wasn't filled with grublins. In that move alone, he must have taken out t least a sixth of their remaining forces. But he didn't care. He would fight until there was nothing left to fight. Nothing could stop him in his tornado-like rampage. Wildly smashing through the ranks of grublins and incinerating them with some dragonated form of Molotov cocktail. This was effective to the point where he tune on the Cheeta's of the village searching out for blood. Though the chance to spill any was not given to him. Three voices sang out, speaking in ancient draconic. There were very few who knew this language, one of them being Dimitri. The only other he knew was his… sister. That's the only person he communicated with in ancient draconian. But, it sounded pained, violent and… torturous. The three voices started circling around him. Whirlwinds of blue spiritual power whipping at enormous speeds within his mind. These voices were the voices of the dead. The voices he failed to protect. The voices he must avenge. Suddenly, a spear thrust through his side. Blood pouring profusely out of this wound, his vision went dark. His eyes dilated. He fell down. He failed to get up. Before his vision and hearing went completely out, he saw purple and yellow light, and heard something that could only be classified as slip space re-entry...


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2 the living dead

'SPYRO!' Cynder screamed, seeing her beloved purple dragon fight for his very life, and, more importantly, trying to recover the dead dragons body in the centre if the battle. An axe wielding darkness entity appeared behind Spyro, rearing up for the killing blow. Spyro, taking this as an opportunity, made a particularly tough grublin come in the axes swinging path, the battle axe instantly imbedding it into the powerful grublin. Realizing his mistake too late, the entity couldn't pull the axe out in time to defend a blast of fire and electricity to the face. Getting annoyed with the commotion, spyro unleashed his fire fury. All the enemies for a 20 m radius were eridacated, with that being about 50% of what was left. The rest of the grublins, after seeing what happened to their comrades, turned tail and run, only to be caught up in a volley of arrows launched by the trusty cheetah tribe of Avalar. That was it. The battle was over. The fallen warriors of Warfang were quickly seen to by the many medical teams in the city. All of the wounded and dead were taken. All that is, but one. Only one remained on the field, with a gaping spear wound in his side, dangerously close to his vitals. No, the medical teams didn't touch him, for that was the reason Spyro and Cynder went to the battle at all. To retrieve their fallen comrade. A survivor of the war. An unknown murderer to all but those he killed. A converted dragon known as none other than Dimitri. Spyro retrieved one of his red healing crystals, which mind you are becoming extremely rare, and crushed it, stepping away to let the healing power of the crystals work. Slowly, the dragons body lifted into the air, with the air filled by a brilliant white light. Small hints of red could be seen as the dragon lifted into the air, and the light exploded into the colors of the spectrum, ranging from black to white, and millions of spirits rose into the air. They were done with this soul. They had been avenged, and he no longer needed their strength. Slowly, the dragon was placed on the ground, finally able to stand on his own four feet. The spirits form an enormous twister of white constantly rising into the air, and vanished. The dragon took a step forward towards Spyro and Cynder, and seeing his former queen of darkness, bowed, and the savior of the realms, again showed his respect. Once more the bringer of death prevails from battle, to live his life, lead his life, and, above all, find his brother, Stryk. But turning his attention, he remember the largely important reason of why they were meeting him. It wasn't because he was a war veteran. It wasn't because of his power. It wasn't because of his great skill in combat and extreme pain resistance. It was because, they were...

'Oof' Dimitri yelled, as an arrow pierced his lung. 'DIMITRI' Spyro and Cynder screamed. Spyro had no crystals left. No medical equipment. No medical facilities available immediately. They just had to watch, as Dimitri collapsed, and seemingly ceased to exist…


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3 For one to live, another must die

The purple savior stood at the side of the bed, studying the features of his fallen brother. So many of his family had been killed, he just wouldn't be able to bear losing another one. Never has a day passed by when he had regretted the days when the grublins rampage started. Ever since Malefor, or better known as te dark master had been imprisoned, the grublins were making their best attempts at reviving him. And as an old hermit told him, that if the grublins slew enough dragons, they could create a machines that you put dragons bodies into, and it would harness the bodies elemental energy and drill through the convexic crystal that has become Malefors prison, an in turn, free the dark master. It was for this reason the grublins had attacked, though their number few, their ranks empty, the grublins launched many attacks, half of which succeeded. And if Warfang fell, there. Would be enough dragon bodies just by destroying it. For finally, the dragons had depopulated the lands.

As spyro pitied his brother, he had heard of an ancient ritual that could save his life, but it would require a livin sacrifice. One of te same power. But too much power and both dragons would die, not just the sacrifice. Thinking quickly, spyro knew of only one other dragon strong enough. And that was the temporary fire guardian, charcoal. This dragon named charcoal was only strong enough and yet weak enough because he was a darkness dragon. A very unimportant one at that, seeing as e was corrupted at this minute. 'I see your brother has fallen' stated Charcoal nonchalantly. Coincidentally, Charcoal was a wanted criminal, and as such even those of a lower rank were rated higher than him. But spyro had a plan. A very devious plan. 'yes, he was a good brother, but I have a feeling he shall rise. Once again my brother shall prevail against death, as he always has'. 'why do y...' Charcoal was cut off to see a cut in his throat, and a tail through his heart. Spyro quickly ripped out the heart and fed it to Dimitri, giving Dimitri life. A cough was heard, a scream heard. Then nothing. Charcoal was dead. Dimitri was alive. That's all that matters.

The dragons and mole alike were roaming the streets. With the odd patrol creating pathways in the crowd, looking for any troublemakers or any signs of an imminent invasion. Grublins were now top of the death list. But some of them being the same size as mole, they can be hard to spot from the walls. That was the reason for these patrols. There was a particular patrol that held one of Spyros best friends. The only person he could be as comfortable around as he was alone. This dragon was Flame. Yes, this Flame had held a strong friendship even when his fiancé Ember was consistently lusting after Spyro. Though this stopped when Spyro mated to Cynder. But as it happens, the infirmary was right in the path of Flames patrol. Flame had heard Spyros brother was taken here, and figured Spyro might be here too. Both of these statements were correct, but he was misinformed as to the dead temporary fire guardian on the ground. Charcoal was found with no heart, a large hole in his chest and a gaping slit in his throat. Spyro was quick to explain, though Flame was quite shocked that Spyro would kill one to save another, but it had to be done. After all, Dimitri was the next prophesied dragon to save the dragon race. At least everyone hoped. He was after all the only tainted twilight dragon that existed, and being such a rare race, it was only natural for this to be thought. There must be something else they were missing, something that was right under their noses, yet almost impossible to see. He could just feel it in his bones. The very fibers of his being knew there was more to this than what was being let on. After all, people were reporting a strange new species was walking on the planets surface. Well, what they thought was just one species. From what had been heard there were very few of them. And they had a strange looking contraption that could float with the use of wings or magic. Something was definitely up though. A new species doesn't pop out of nowhere. This was definitely something alien. And that's just how they were going to be treated. Ever since that purple light appeared, the grublin attacks have ceased and desisted. But there is also tales of them being found with many hundreds of holes in them, and many holes containing small pieces of flexible rock. It looked sort of like iron to their best manweersmall scientists, but studies had proved otherwise. What spyro gathered was this. A purple light appeared, which can be most likely be linked with convexity, some strange new beings appeared and are freely roaming the realms, they have some foreign technology which kills grublins very easily, and could pose a potential threat to dragon kind.


End file.
